stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Sheridan
| rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | mother = Kathryn Janeway }} Katherine Sheridan was a human Starfleet officer in the late 24th century. Known to most people as "Kate", she was possibly born on the missing in 2379, the daughter of that ship's captain, Kathryn Janeway. ( ) Origins Kate Sheridan was discovered by the on stardate 48307.5 (2371), comatose in a drifting shuttlecraft at the source of a sudden burst of chroniton energy. Kate was brought out of her comatose state thanks to Bimitri Cassaria, who was serving as the Constitution's counselor, but she had no memory of who she was or where she'd come from. Fortunately several pieces of data were able to be retrieved from the shuttlecraft's damaged computer including her name, date of birth and the name of her mother, Kathryn Janeway. These details seemed to confirm that Kate had been temporally displaced, specifically from the year 2404. However her appearance also coincided with the disappearance of her mother's ship, the , which lead to some suspicion that she was a spy sent to cover up the ship's capture and she was handed over to Starfleet Intelligence and Temporal Investigations. ( ) Sheridan remained in the custody of Temporal Investigations for six months, under the watchful eyes of agents Dulmur and Lucsly, where she demonstrated a knowledge of Starfleet Tactical and Security training to a level only taught at the Academy. Satisfied that she was not a threat to the Federation, she was released and granted a Starfleet commission at the rank of lieutenant, although the two agents continued to follow her movements well into 2374. ( ) Starfleet Career Aboard the USS Crockett Upon being granted her commission, Kate was assigned to the as junior security officer. However, due to her uncertain background, her superior officers found her difficult to trust, and she was given little responsibility or opportunity to prove herself. The one exception was a joint mission between the Crockett and the , where she saved the life of the Sovereign's second officer, Jonozia Lex. Her heroism left a lasting impression on Lex and he recognised her as an untapped talent, recommending her for the when he was appointed that ship's first officer. ( ) Aboard the USS Argus Kate joined the Argus's security department during the ship's refit in late 2373. She was promoted to tactical officer by Jonozia Lex when he took command of the ship in early 2374. However this promotion wasn't supported by the Argus's new first officer Thomas Patel, who distrusted her for the same reasons as her superiors on the Crockett and he managed to block her from becoming security chief as well. Two weeks later, Kate was part of the rescue mission to Tyra III. After witnessing Thomas Patel's capture by the Jem'Hadar on the surface, she mounted a raid on the Preserver temple they were using as their base of operations, rescuing Patel along with several other personnel and earning the First Officer's trust. When Lex decided to promote her again, this time to second officer and lieutenant commander, it was Patel who presented her with her rank pips. ( ) On stardate 51459.4, Kate was temporally assigned to the during the mission to recapture the from Romulan forces that had hijacked the ship. When the ship was recaptured the Emergency Medical Hologram from the was discovered, collaborating the evidence of Kate's origins for the first time. ( ) Sheridan, Katherine Sheridan, Katherine Sheridan, Katherine Sheridan, Katherine Sheridan, Katherine Sheridan, Katherine